RotBTD in Hogwarts
by GirlyGirlAlert
Summary: It's Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons in Hogwarts! Ok here it is... Gender Swap! Please read! Rated T to be sure


Hayley

Name: Hayley Hidan Haddock the third

Age: 11

Looks: light brown hair, freckles and earth green eyes

Wand: 10 inches. rowan wood Veela hair core.

* * *

><p>~~ mset?.embedder=...

The sun shone down on the house of Stoick **(how do you spell his name?)** Haddock, richest pureblood in London, and onto 11 year old Hayley Hidan Haddock the third's bedroom, but Hayley wasn't in her bedroom - no- Hayley was in the library - as always. Hayley had been up for a few hours and was currently in the middle of a _very _good book about a giant and a boy. Hayley had just got to the part where the boy, Jack, steals the giant's treasure, the Golden Goose when - BEEP BEEP BEEP. Hayley sprang up, startled before sighing and saying, "it's just the alarm clock" continuously to calm herself down. After she put the book away she ran up the stair case to her bedroom, wondering why she had set her alarm at all when it hit her - it was her first day of school! She didn't need to worry about packing, she packed her text-books in her larger trunk and her Hogwarts uniform in her smaller trunk. Her father had taught her a spell that gave her a was to create clothes - Closemetra (A/N: I made this up ok? Tell me if there is a spell like that please?!) so she didn't have to worry about that. She quickly grabbed both trunks and her acceptance letter to make sure she had all the items it requested.

Once Hayley was positive she had everything, she rushed over to her closet (that was only the shoe section by the way) and grabbed her knee-length, green dress, brown fur vest, brown heeled boots with buckles, her 'angel wing' bracelet, her wooden heart phone case and her thing that wraps around her middle finger and her wrist before throwing them on and going over to her vanity where Hayley put her hair into a messy bun with two autumn coulored flower crowns. Hayley looked at her reflection and sighed before putting on natural eyeshadow around her earth green eyes and adding a touch of pink lipstick to her soft lips.

"HAYLEY! It's time to go to the train!" Hayley heard her father call from down stairs. "Coming Father" she replied, grabbing her brown leather bag that contained her sketch book, money, pencils and more books and her two trunks before running down the MANY steps and next to her father and out the door.

* * *

><p>Stoick looked at his daughter one last time before bending down to her and saying, "listen, Hayley, I know that you don't get along with the other teens but try...please?" Hayley looked into her fathers eyes before nodding - she would try. "I'm going to miss you" he told her before vanishing with a loud <em>POP<em>. Hayley sighed before going onto the bus her owl, Berk, following behind obediently. Hayley wondered the train for awhile before coming to an empty compartment. Feeling lazy Hayley put her trunks on the ground before glancing around and saying clearly - "wingardium leviosa" waving her wand around delicately (A/N: did I spell that right? Oh well). Hayley sat down and watched as her trunks rose up and placed themselves on the shelves. She relaxed in her chair before taking out her first book - The Art of Wood Work- she had seen it in a muggle library when she was six and became hooked. Berk sat down beside her and Hayley's hand began stroking the small creature. Berk slowly fell asleep and Hayley lost herself in her book.

* * *

><p>WAM! Hayley jumped, dropping her book and accidentally pushed her poor owl. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" A apologetic voice said. Hayley turned and saw a boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes standing there. "Are you alright?" The boy asked helping her up. Hayley smiled, someone was <em>actually<em> being nice to her. "Yes I'm fine. How can I help you?" She asked the boy. "Um... I was just wondering if I could sit here?" He asked shyly. Hayley smile grew, "Of course! Where is your trunk?" "Right here. My names Raffiel by the way" he said pulling his bag in. "My names Hayley. Oh here let me help you!" Hayley began lifting the bag onto the shelves with Raffiel. Tired they both collapse in the benches.

After sitting with Raffiel for ten minutes Hayley noticed that Raffiel had nothing to do and asked "would you like to read a book Raffiel?" To which he responded with "what do you have?" Hayley looked into her bag and pulled out 5 extra books. "Well I have The Art of Wood Work -sorry but I'm reading that- Narnia, Hogwarts: A history, Cinderella, Dragons of the world and ways to draw thing. You can choose." Raffiel smiled at her and said "May read Hogwarts: a history please?" When Hayley nodded Raffiel grabbed the book and settled down in his seat opening the book and getting sucked in just the way Hayley was.

* * *

><p>Three hours later Hayley and Raffiel had finished all of the books and were talking about their lives. "Well my mother was killed in the war when I was one and after that my father just stopped caring. My relatives hate me. They always call me names and taunt me!" Hayley told him. Raffiel nodded. "We should probably change into our robes, I'll go to the toilets you can change in here." Raffiel said smiling at his new friend. Hayley was uncertain but nodded anyways.<p>

Once Raffiel was out the room and Hayley had closed all the blinds and locked the door, she reached up and grabbed her smallest trunk before grabbing her uniform. Hayley pulled off her boots, put the on her seat, unrolled her socks and slipped them on. Then she took off her vest and slipped off her dress before replace one them with her plain white t-shirt and grey skirt that ended two inches above her knees. Next she slipped on her black flats and tied the tie neatly around her next and finally she clipped on her plain black robe and took out her flower crowns and bun, replacing them with a messy ponytail. Quickly the young girl packed every thing away and put her trunk where it was before.

Five minutes later in came Raffiel. They sat down and played with Berk the rest of the ride.

* * *

><p>mset?.embedder=...

Standing together, Raffiel and Hayley got off the large Hogwarts express feeling confused. Then they heard "Firs' years over 'ere! Firs' years over 'ere!" They walked towards the shout to find a giant man stand there smiling at them. After a while the man began walking towards the river. Hayley and Raffiel shared a glance. This was different. "Four ter a boat! Four ter a boat!" The man, Hagrid, yelled. Hayley and Raffiel sat down inside a boat immediately. Soon the boat began to wiggle signalling someone else was getting on. Hayley and Raffiel turned around and saw it was a boy with red hair, freckles and blue eyes. "'Ello. The names Michel. Nice ter meet yer" the boy said. Raffiel and Hayley smiled at the bubbly boy. "Hello Michel. My name is Hayley and this is Raffiel." "Call me Mike."

The boat started wiggling again and in popped a girl that Hayley knew well. "JACQUELINE! What are you doing here?" Hayley asked her cousin 10 times removed. The brunette smiled and said, "I got accepted and mum wanted me to give it a chance so here I am!" Jacqueline then noticed the other two. "Hello my names Frost. Jacqueline Frost." "The names Michel." "I'm Raffiel."... "Awkward" sang Jacqueline. The trio laughed. "Guys. This is the start of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

><p>The 4 were laughing and talking when suddenly, "Haud yer wheesht" Michel yelled. "WHAT?!" Asked everyone that was not Scottish. "I said 'be quiet'" "OHHHHHH!" Then everyone looked up and gasped there was the most beautiful castle EVER! Everyone was excited. This was going to be a great year!<p>

* * *

><p>Professor McGonagall looked strict and Hayley took note to never, ever make her mad. Right now they were walking in a straight line, Hayley behind Jacqueline with Michel and Raffiel behind her. The Professor placed a hat on a stool and the hat began to MOVE.<br>"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<p>

You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all.<p>

There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<p>

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindors apart;<p>

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<p>

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>if you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<p>

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folks use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<p>

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm the thinking cap!"<br>The crown exploded into applause. Professor McGonagall pulled out a scroll and began reading out names. Hayley tuned it out, it was going to take awhile. Meanwhile she thought about which house she wanted to be in. Her mother, Valka had been in Ravenclaw and her father the Gryffindor, so she was fine with both of those houses. All too soon Raffiel was done and dusted, sitting happily with his house. The next to be sorted was Michel who was chatting to some Scottish boy at her house table. "Haddock, Hayley" the Professor called. Hayley walked up to the Sorting Hat gracefully and sat on the chair as the Hat covered her eyes.

"_Interesting... I haven't had a Haddock for a couple years. Very loyal, yet very cunning. You would do well in Hufflepuff but let's look at your other features. Like I have said cunning and sly, Slytherin would be good for you but to brave. Hum... Now I'm stuck between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Tricky, tricky. This is almost as hard as Harry Potter. I don't know! Let's look at your memories... I've got it. You may be very brave but you belong in- _RAVENCLAW!" The young one took the Hat off her head and ran towards the cheering table where she was greeted with pats on the back and hugs all over.

All too soon the sorting was over and dinner was there. Hayley smiled at the amount of food there was and pigged out on the food. "Hi" a voice said next to her. Hayley jumped and turned to see... The most gorgeous boy Hayley ever had the pleasure of seeing. His hair was as dark as night, his skin was a beautiful tan and his eyes, oh his eyes the were a beautiful shade of silver - like the moon. "Can I have the potatoes?" The boy asked. Hayley nodded and gave him the potatoes. Hayley was sure as hell that this was going to be an excellent night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys. I am so proud of myself. 1907 words! That was actually in the story, I don't count authors notes. Can you guess who this boy is? Try and guess it's really easy. Ok I admit I changed 2 things about him. You will not see Jacqueline, Michel or Raffiel house until it's their POV. Got it? Good. Most of the time this thing isn't here but I added it. I'm still figuring out the paring and NO! There is no RapunzelFlynn or Hiccup/Astrid or anything like that. I'm am planning on dropping in Frozen but I want your ok. I'm sorry this is so long anyway I'm not sure if they be friends or the golden trio or not you can decide. If you want me to make a poll about it TELL ME! and I will try my best. Also if anyone is a httyd fan and you want me to make a singular story. Again tell me! Bye Bye. All of the clothes will be on my profile!**


End file.
